


“open wide. Come on, eat your dinner!”, “it probably tastes awful.”, “it doesn't- okay. No, it is pretty bad.”, “What are you looking at?” + “I am just… speechless. You look beautiful.”  w/ Elijah Mikaelson

by deanmonreigns



Series: The Originals Writings [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, date, miracle baby, plot hole - Freeform, the originals imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛❛ (I found these on a list.) for Elijah mikaelson, where the reader and Elijah have a baby boy and she's feeding him and says “open wide. Come on, eat your dinner!” “it probably tastes awful.” “it doesn't- okay. No, it is pretty bad.” and then later that night the reader is getting ready for her date with Elijah and says “What are you looking at?” “I am just… speechless. You look beautiful.” please. Sorry if that was long 💖❜❜-beenlovingromansincedayoneishPairings: Elijah Mikaelson x ReaderFeaturing: Elijah, Y/n, {Sons name}, Rebekah.Prompts: “open wide. Come on, eat your dinner!”, “it probably tastes awful.”, “it doesn't- okay. No, it is pretty bad.”, “What are you looking at?” + “I am just… speechless. You look beautiful.”Summary: mealtime tantrums and dates.WARNINGS: Fluff, kissing, plot hole, miracle babies (it’s tvdu).Word Count: 1368A/N: for the sake of this fic, Elijah and the reader somehow had a kid. It’s fiction.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson/Reader, Eljiah Mikaelson/You
Series: The Originals Writings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860427
Kudos: 18





	“open wide. Come on, eat your dinner!”, “it probably tastes awful.”, “it doesn't- okay. No, it is pretty bad.”, “What are you looking at?” + “I am just… speechless. You look beautiful.”  w/ Elijah Mikaelson

{Son’s name} screwed his face up in disgust as you placed the spoon that had mashed baby food on it in front of his shut mouth.

{Son’s name} cried even harder. Making you let out a frustrated sigh.

 ** _“Open wide. Come on, eat your dinner!”_ **You coaxed him. Making an aeroplane noise. Zigzagging the spoon towards his mouth. He was looking at it in fascination. Mouth agape a bit.

But when it got to his mouth. He pushed the spoon away from his mouth. In the process spilling some on the tray of his highchair.

{Son’s name} cries got louder.

 ** _“It probably tastes awful.”_** You muttered. Putting the spoon in your mouth. Nose crinkling. {Son’s name} looked at you through teary eyes.

 ** _“It doesn’t-okay. No, it is pretty bad.”_** You spoke. Swallowing rapidly to get rid of the disgusting taste. Putting the lid back onto the jar. Screwing it shut.

You quickly got up. Taking the jar with you. Leaving the spoon on the highchair tray. You placed the jar gently on the counter. Then walked straight to the pantry cupboard. Opening the doors to the pantry. Quickly grabbing another baby food jar. Closing the pantry doors. Turning back around towards {Son’s name} who was still crying. You walked back towards him. Opening the jar lid. Once you made your way over to him. You sat down on the chair near his highchair. Grabbing the spoon and putting it into the jar. Scooping up the food. Then take it out of the jar. Bringing it closer to his mouth.

{Son’s name} looked at you through tear-filled eyes. Bottom lip trembling. Cheeks stained with tears. Snort hanging from his nose a bit. His cried dying down. Letting out hiccups.

“How about this one? Aye.” You spoke softly. Putting the spoon to his mouth. {Son’s name} let out a small whine. Parting his lips, a bit.

You gently put the spoon in his mouth. Raising your eyebrows at {Son’s name} reaction. {Son’s name} let out a tiny “Ah.” Then a coo. Sighing happily at the taste. He clapped his hands together.

You gently pulled the spoon out. Putting it back into the jar and getting more food. The putting it back into {Son’s name} mouth. You continued this process until the jar was empty.

Using the bib to wipe his mouth and the snot from his nose. Which made him cringe. Using his small hands to push you away. You then wiped his tears with your thumbs gently. Then took off his bib. Putting it onto the tray. You carefully pulled the tray back. Then unbuckled him from the highchair. Carefully pulling him out of the high chair and into your arms.

{Son’s name} babbled incoherent words. As he snuggled into your side. Holding onto your shirt. As you started to clean the highchair with wipes.

“You two are adorable.” Rebekah spoke. Making you look up. {Son’s name} let out an excited squeal. Stretching his arms out in front of him. Rebekah smiled at him.

Rebekah quickly made her away over to {Son’s name} and you. Grabbing {Son’s name} from you. Beaming at him.

“Hello, cutie.” Rebekah beamed. As {Son’s name} let out a giggle. Making Rebekah and you smile.

“You’re here early. I haven’t bathed {Son’s name} yet.” You spoke, making Rebekah look up from {Son’s name}.

“I can do it. You go get ready for your date, and I will bathe, and put {Son’s name} to bed.” Rebekah spoke.

“Rebekah…” You started to say only for her to cut you off.

“Y/n, I got this.” She spoke. Tilting her head to the side a bit. Raising her eyebrows, a bit. You let out a defeated sigh as you finished cleaning the highchair, and the tray.

“Okay.” You sigh in defeat. Picking up the used jar and spoon. Going over to the bin. And dropping the used wipes in the trash can. Then going over to the sink. Dropping the spoon and used jar in the sink.

Turning around to face Rebekah and {Son’s name}. smiling at them. {Son’s name} was playing with Rebekah’s hair.

“Thanks again, Bex’s for looking after {Son’s name}.” You spoke.

“Anytime, I love spending time with this cutie. Now go get ready.” Rebekah replied. Making you let out a chuckle.

You quickly grabbed the used washcloth. Making Rebekah give you a warning glance. Holding out her hand. As she held onto {Son’s name} with her other arm.

You let out a defeated sigh. Handing her the used washcloth as you got closer to her. Pressing a soft kiss against {Son’s name} forehead.

Then made your way towards the master bedroom. Going straight towards the bathroom.

Stripping your clothes off. Then opening the shower door. Hopping in. turning on the water… After showering you turned the water off. Getting out of the shower. Grabbing a towel. Drying yourself off. Then wrapped it around your body. Grabbing another towel and wrapping it around your hair.

You quickly made your way out of the bathroom, and towards the dresser in the bedroom. Opening the drawer where you keep your lingerie. Taking out a bra and underwear. Dropping your towel. Then putting the lingerie on. After you put your lingerie on, you went over towards the closet. Opening the doors. Skimming through tour clothes. Trying to pick out an outfit. After a while, you finally found an outfit. Smiling happily. You then unwrapped the towel from your hair so you could put your outfit on. Once you finished putting your outfit on, you then picked out your shoes. Putting them on. You then moved onto doing your hair and makeup.

As you were finishing off doing your makeup, your eyes caught sight of Elijah standing in the doorway. Starring at you intently. Making you smile. You looked at him through the mirror.

 ** _“What are you looking at?”_** You asked him.

Elijah quickly vamp sped towards you. His hands rested on your waist. Making your heart rate increase rapidly.

 ** _“I am just… Speechless. You look beautiful.”_** Elijah spoke, looking at you through the mirror. Making your breath hitch.

Elijah spun you around to face him. One of his hands left your waist. Trailing up to cup the side of your face. Lowering his head down towards yours. Your eyes fluttering closed. As well as Elijah’s. his lips touching yours softly. Taking your breath away. Your hands quickly cupped the side of his face. Elijah’s other hand left your waist. And gripped your nape.

Elijah pulled away from you. Tilting his head up. So, he could kiss your forehead gently. Pulling away from you. Your eyes fluttered open. Elijah’s eyes fluttered open as well. Both of you staring at each other. Elijah’s thumb caressed your jawline.

“Shall we go on our date now?” Elijah asked. Making you nod your head. Elijah let go of your nape and the side of your face. Going to grab a hold of your waist, but you stopped him. Grabbing a hold of his hands. Elijah gave you a questionable look.

“I need to say goodbye to {Son’s name} first.” You spoke. Intertwining your fingers with his. Elijah nodded his head. Letting go of one of your hands. Wrapping his arm around your waist. Pulling you closer to his body. Quickly vamp speeding towards {Son’s name} room.

You quickly let go of Elijah and rushed over towards {Son’s name} crib. Stopping as you came near it. Noticing {Son’s name} was asleep. Elijah quietly walked up to you. As you quietly lowered your head. Gently pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. You gently pulled away from him. Elijah rested his hand on your shoulder. Gazing down at {Son’s name} in awe. Putting his index and middle finger together. Bringing them to his lips and kissing them. Then bringing them down towards {Son’s name} forehead.

“I love you little one, so much. We will be home soon.” You whispered. As Elijah removed his fingers.

You quietly turned around to face Elijah. Elijah turned his body to face yours. Nodding your head at him. Elijah smiled at you lovingly. Pulling you closer to him. Wrapping his arms around you. Then vamp speeding out of {Son’s name} room…

**Author's Note:**

> requests for tvd/to are open! as well as other fandoms


End file.
